


Hux’s Butt Pt.13

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Fluff, Hux’s Butt, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Ren cooks Hux dinner, Sadness, Sarcasm, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Ren tries to make up for the incident in the hallway. Kissing ensues.





	Hux’s Butt Pt.13

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..... again here’s some fluff and angst and it’s probably terrible but whatever lol Enjoy! :D

Hux’s mood hadn’t changed all day. He was kriffing furious at himself, and at Ren (though mostly himself) for their impromptu make-out session earlier. Hell, he hated how he hadn’t flat out rejected them, hated how he’d enjoyed it, hated how, even now, he still ~~needed~~ wanted the touch of Ren’s lips upon his own, and though he hadn’t yet had it, he wished for the feeling of Ren’s hands on his skin.

“Ugh karking hell” he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he stormed off of the bridge at the end of his shift. He could hardly wait until he could get back to his quarters so he could just pass out and sleep for a good couple of hours at least, and well, if he was asleep he couldn’t worry about everything that was going on. Unfortunately, that was not what he was going to get. 

The first sign that something was off was the fact that the keypad outside of his quarters was slightly skewed, and the door wasn’t fully shut. Immediately, alarm bells began ringing inside Hux’s head, and he reached for his blaster as he typed in his code and followed it with the voice recognition. 

With his blaster raised, he entered the room, firing at the first sign of movement. 

“You son of a bantha!” Came a shocked voice from inside “you nearly blasted my head off!!” 

“Ren?!?” Hux yelled, “What the kriff are you doing in here?!?” He clipped his blaster back into its holster and strode over angrily towards Ren, who was, strangely, clutching a..... plate of food?? 

“I, uh, wanted to say sorry.... for earlier.... so I, uh, made you dinner” he gave a small smile, holding the plate out in front of him, offering it to Hux. 

Closing his eyes and mentally counting to ten, Hux took off his greatcoat and gloves and sighed. Of literally _all_ the days Ren could’ve chosen to do this on, it had to be the one day when he had any chance of getting some decent sleep... 

“Fine. But you’d better be gentlemanly or next time I won’t miss.” He finally answered, following Ren to the rarely used dining area of his quarters. Ren pulled out a chair for Hux, and pushed it in as he sat down, rushing to set the plate down and pour a glass of what looked like Arkanian red wine, (which did _not_ go with the food at _all_ in Hux’s opinion) but Hux allowed his lips to quirk upwards at the expression of concentration of Ren’s face as he poured it (Hell, he’d seen Ren interrogate prisoners with less concentration than this!) 

Picking up the set of cutlery, he began cutting into the food. Mildly apprehensively, he took a bite, chewing slowly, expecting something awful, but he was pleasantly surprised. The... Quagga meat (?) was tender, and the sauce complimented it rather well indeed. Without meaning to, Hux looked up, catching Ren’s eye, and noticing how Ren blushed when he realised he’d been caught staring. 

“It’s rather nice, Ren” Hux smiled, a proper, genuine smile, “aren’t you going to have any?” He quirked his eyebrow at the last part, and Ren scrambled to sit down too. Hux caught himself smiling yet again, and reminded himself that this was _Ren_ he was thinking about, but, and maybe it was the wine (though he’d only had one sip) the thought didn’t seem so bad to him.... It was then that Hux caught himself staring rather obviously at Ren’s lips. Hurriedly he looked away, feeling the blush crawling up his cheeks and trying his hardest to quell it. Swallowing the rest of his wine in one go, he poured himself another to disguise his blush. 

Finishing off the last of the meat on his plate, Hux stood, and set down the empty wine glass in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way around the table to where Ren sat, placing a hand on Ren’s shoulder. To his surprise, Ren leaned into his touch, despite the lightness of it. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was gonna regret this later but right now he didn’t care. In a spurt of courage, he pulled Ren’s chair out from under the table and straddled him, smirking at Ren’s sharp gasp. He leaned in, his breath ghosting Ren’s lips until he finally closed the distance between them, teasing Ren’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Letting out a moan, Ren opened his mouth to Hux, allowing their tongues to dance together in a rhythm that sent shivers down both of their spines. 

Pulling back to breathe, Hux giggled. “Kriff that wine was strong!” He leaned in yet again to nip at Ren’s neck “Because pfassk, I want you so badly right now” 

“Wait, what?” Ren replied, pushing Hux back slightly, “its only because you’re _drunk_ that you want me?!” 

“What? No! Don’t be ridiculous! It’s just that _sober_ me has to be sensible, and _you_ ” he smiled and poked Ren’s chest with one finger “aren’t sensible.” He giggled again, looping his arms around Ren’s neck. Before noticing Ren almost sadly biting his bottom lip. 

“I, uh, um, well, I’m not sure I only want drunk you” he mumbled after a moment, not looking Hux in the eye. 

“What? Why not! We could have _fun_!” And with the last word he winked, pressing a kiss to the side of Ren’s mouth. 

“No, Hux, I can’t. I, um, I’d better go... I don’t _want_ drunk you, I want the _real_ you...” he pushed Hux off of him and stood, walking to the door. “Goodnight Hux” And with that he left, leaving Hux on the floor feeling lost and rejected yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments/Kudos are always appreciated and keep me motivated!!!


End file.
